


Stay With Me

by WolfOfTheDead



Series: Books & Bombs [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Aasim is still done with his shit, Clementine is tired of shit, Fluff and Angst, Implied save Louis route, Injury, M/M, Mitch is a nervous wreck, Omar is done, Violet is angsty but she cares, louis is a dORK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfOfTheDead/pseuds/WolfOfTheDead
Summary: The rings were made from red oak wood, and it was a bitch to smooth them out and polish them. Considering that the polish was hard to find, but for Aasim?  It was worth every fucking challenge





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBrothersRowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/gifts), [Its_Kyla_Not_Kayla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Kyla_Not_Kayla/gifts).



 

“So you’re proposing?”   

 

Mitch glances over at the pianist, and narrows his eyes, “Keep it down, will ya?” He scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. Louis chuckles and pats him on the back, a grin twisting onto his lips. Mitch knew Louis was going to give him some hell about this,  but of course, Mitch had to go and tell him. 

 

_ I might’ve picked the wrong person to tell.  _

“So, what’s the plan? Do you have a ring?” Louis asks, tilting his head a bit. Mitch blows out a breath and nods, glaring a bit at the male. Did he really just ask that? He was there when Ruby was stitching up his fucking hand. Did Louis forget or was he just fucking with him? 

 

_ Yes, Louis, I have the ring. It’s why I have a bandaged hand.  _ He rolls his eyes at the thought, but he knew Louis was just trying to help. Well, at least trying too, but Louis knew how much he cared about Aasim. Sighing, Mitch glances over and nods, “I have the ring, but I’m still working on the plan.”  

 

Louis pursed his lips and narrows his eyes, then his eyes light up. “I got an idea!” He exclaimed and jumps down from the guard tower. Mitch arched a brow,  _ What the actual fuck?  _

 

A smirk tugs on his lips he hears a yelp of pain, “Idiot!”  He heard Omar yell. Shaking his head Mitch made his way down the latter. Turning around he held back a laughs as Clementine helped Louis to his feet, scolding him like no tomorrow. Mitch walks over and crosses his arms, a small laugh escaping his lips as Louis flinches back at Clementine’s glare.  

“Nice one, Louis.” He scoffs crossing his arms, Clementine gives them a steely glare and places her hands on her hips. 

 

“Can someone tell me why Louis jumped off the guard tower?”  

 

Mitch chuckles and glances at Louis, “He was just being stupid, Clem. It won’t happen again.” The excuse easily slips out of his mouth, and he hopes she buys which she probably won’t.  Clementine narrows her eyes, tilting her head a bit and she lets out a sigh before glancing at Louis. 

 

“Be careful next time, Lou.”  She grumbles before walking away, Louis blew out a relieved breath and crosses his arms. “So you still need a plan? Or help with coming up with one?”

 

Mitch frowns and glances around a bit, he needed a plan, but could Louis really help?  

“Alright, music man. What ideas do you have?”  He questioned, hopefully, Louis would have a good idea or he was screwed.  

 

It wasn’t like he could just walk up to Aasim and say:  _ ‘Hey marry me!’   _ Now, can he?  No, he had to be smart about this. Then again, Mitch was wondering why he was putting so much trust in Louis. Maybe it was because he really had no ideas on how to propose. 

 

Louis claps his hands together and grins, he looked like a hyperactive dog. Mitch wasn’t going to say that out loud of course. 

 

“Follow me!” Was the only thing Louis said before running towards the building. Mitch let out an exasperated breath before following slowly, he wasn't running. Besides, Louis was most likely going to the piano room, rolling his eyes he stops at the door hearing things be moved around rapidly.  

 

_ What is he doing now?   _

 

Mitch pushes the doors open and steps inside the room, Louis was searching the room frantically, swearing to himself every so often. “Uh, Louis?” He asks,  what could he possibly looking for? “What are you doing?” His eyebrows rose, and Louis didn’t reply he kept on searching the room. Crossing his arms he leans back against the piano, hopefully, Louis will find whatever he was looking for. Slowly he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the two wooden rings, a soft smile tugging on his lips. 

 

_ Accidentally stabbing myself in the hand was worth it.  _

 

The rings were made from red oak wood, and it was a bitch to smooth them out and polish them. Considering that the polish was hard to find, but for Aasim?  It was worth every fucking challenge, slowly he runs his thumb over the engravings on both of the rings:  _ Books & Bombs _ . A small chuckle leaves his lips and Mitch hopes Aasim loves the ring, Mitch hopes that this will make Aasim smile that one special smile that he found himself falling even more in love for. 

 

“Are those the rings?” Louis asked, setting down something on top of the piano. Mitch nodded and held the rings out, “Took three fucking days to make, considering the injury.” He grimaces, Louis chuckled and picked up the smaller ring, he whistles and hands it back to him. 

 

“Damn Mitch, Aasim is going to love it.”  He pats him on the back, Mitch sighs and pockets the rings again. He only hopes that Aasim will love them,  _  come on Mitch, don’t think that way. _  Shaking his head, he looks to see what Louis set on the back of the piano.  Mitch’s eyes widened,  _ holy shit... Is that a radio?  _  It was a medium-sized black radio and it made Mitch feel like a little kid again for some reason. 

 

“How the hell do you have a radio?”  He questions arching his brow, it’s been years and he never thought that he would see a damn radio again.  Louis smirks a bit and crosses his arms, “When I was sent here, I brought this old thing here.” He explains.  He picks up the radio and hands it to him, Mitch hesitantly takes it and looks at him.  _ Why do I need a radio to propose?  _

 

“So how am I going to use this?” Mitch glances down at the radio, it was a solar powered one and by the looks of it, you could listen to cassette tapes with this radio. Louis sighs heavily and pulls a cassette tape from his pocket, “Before you propose, listen to track three. Build up the mood, then ask him to marry you.” 

 

_ That’s a pretty good idea, good job music man.  _  Mitch thought, his eyes lighting up a bit. “Alright, thank you, Louis. But now where should I ask him?”  He asks. Mitch wanted this to be a perfect night for Aasim, a night for him to remember, a happy memory to hold onto. 

 

Louis frowns,  scratching at the back of his neck, and Mitch had a feeling that Louis didn’t really have any ideas either. “Well, you could always use the bell tower. But you have to get Violet away from it for the night.”  He suggests, shrugging his shoulders. Mitch frowns a bit, Violet is a touchy subject, even after two years after the fall of the Delta. She became distant, only talking to Tennessee, and Mitch understood because she did lose Minerva.  _ Bitch deserved it, she did kill her own sister. _ He thought bitterly.  

 

“What am I so post to do? Can’t really tell her to leave, now can I?”  He rolls his eyes, maybe he could try talking to her? Violet was close to Aasim, so maybe she would let him use the bell tower because of this reason?  Mitch sighs and shakes his head, “Don’t answer that, I’m just going to talk to her.” He says and walks out of the room, Louis chuckled and waved him off, wishing him luck. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Mitch grimaces as he walked towards the bell tower, he stuffs the radio in his pocket and looks at the withering walls.  _ Here goes nothing… _ He thought and started to climb the tower, he hoped she would be reasonable, because dammit he was doing this for Aasim. Mitch hissed in pain as his injured hand bumped harshly against one of the stone walls.  _ Careful Mitch, don’t want to lose another finger… _ He shook his head at the thought.  Idiot. He shouldn’t be thinking about something like that right now.  

 

He let out a relieved breath once he made it to the top. Taking a deep relaxing breath, he opens the door and steps out. As always Violet was sitting there, watching the others down below. “Whoever is here, please fuck off.”  Violet snapped, not looking back. Mitch scowled and walked closer, no way he was giving up. 

 

“Calm down, Violet. I just need to talk to you.” He snarks and stops behind her, crossing his arms over his chest. Violet scoffs and stands up, turning around to face him. Her blues eyes looked a bit dull and she was looking a bit pale, and Mitch found himself a bit worried. 

 

Violet scowls and glares at him, crossing her arms, “Don’t even ask if I’m okay.” She grumbles, glaring lightly at him. Mitch sighed heavily, he knew he couldn’t push her to talk. Shaking his head he eyes her for a bit,  __ he understood her pain, but she could still at least come down sometimes at least. 

 

“What do you need Mitch?”  She asks, arching a brow. Mitch took a breath, giving her a strained smile. 

 

“I’m proposing to Aasim.”   

 

Violet’s eyes widen and her expression softens a bit, “You are?” She cracks a small smile. Mitch nods and reaches into his left pocket, pulling out the two wooden rings. Violet reached out and takes the rings gently, looking them over as Mitch sets the solar-powered radio down. 

 

“What’s the radio for?”  She asks, running her fingers over the smooth wood, a fond smile tugging at her lips. Mitch clicks his tongue, shaking his head with a small eye roll, “Louis is letting me borrow it for when I propose tonight.”  He explains taking the rings back from Violet, she chuckled and crosses her arms again. 

 

“So that’s why Ruby was fussing over you last week?” She muses, tilting her head to the side she watches him curiously. 

 

Mitch nods,  _ Stabbing my hand and losing a finger was worth it.  _  He shook away the thought and sighs, “ Look, I know you’ll probably say no. But I love Aasim, and I want this night to be special. So, can I please use the bell tower for one night?” He asks desperately, and at the moment Mitch didn’t care if he sounded vulnerable all he wanted was for this night to be special. 

 

Violet’s expression softens and she lets out a heavy sigh, her shoulders relaxing a bit. “Fine…”  Mitch smiled widely, opening his mouth to thank her, until she held up her hand. “I’m only doing this because Aasim is one of my best friends. Also, I want to help you make this a night to remember for him. Now follow me.” She says, brushing past him.

 

Mitch blinks rapidly,  _ what just happened? _ Turning around he quickly follows after her, quickly they make their way down the tower. Mitch wondered what she had up her sleeve, though, he was grateful she was actually helping him. Because,  let’s be honest, being romantic wasn’t one of his strong suits, but hey, he was trying. 

 

~~~~~

 

It took a few hours, but they got the bell top of the bell tower decorated. Candles were scattered around, along with some unused blankets and pillows from the storage room. It looked perfect and Mitch finally felt like he could make a small little plan on how to ask Aasim. “I can’t thank you enough, Violet.”  He says gratefully, Violet just waves her hand dismissively, but there was a small smile to her lips. 

 

“Whatever,”  she sighs and glances at him, “Now go wait for him to get back from fishing.” She demands softly, Mitch mocks salutes her and walks away but glances back, “Thanks again, Vi.” He whispers, he walks away a proud smile on his lips as Violet smiled another time today.  

 

His smile grew as he spotted Aasim walking through the gates with Ruby and Willy. Beside him, Omar arched his brow as he was finishing up dinner.  “Stop, just go to him.” Omar scoffs, Mitch, rolls his eyes and glances over at Omar. 

 

“What? Don’t like romance?” He teases, Mitch knew he was treading on thin ice, you never mess with Omar when he was cooking. “Don’t make me hurt you.” He threatens, lifting up his ladle. Mitch holds his hands up in surrender and moves away. 

 

“Yes, chef.”  He mocks before rushing over to Aasim, behind him he could hear Omar mumbling something that he couldn’t really hear. Oh well. 

 

Aasim glances up as he nears, a small smile twisting on his lips as he hands Ruby his bundle of fish so she can clean them.  “Hey, Bombs.” Mitch’s heart soared and he grabs the shorter male, pulling him into a tender kiss. Aasim gasps softly, and returned the kiss, Mitch smiles into the kiss his arms wrapping around Aasim’s waist, pulling him closer. Slowly, they break the kiss when the need for air was greatly needed. 

 

Aasim laughs breathlessly and tilts his head a bit, “Not that I’m complaining… But what was that for?”  Mitch just shakes his head, lacing their fingers together as he leads him to one of the tables, so they could eat dinner. 

 

“Just missed my Books, that's all.”  He chuckled, Aasim rolls his eyes and takes his injured hand a worried frown on his lips.  “You never told me what happened.” He whispers, running a finger over the bandages and the stub where Mitch’s pinky finger used to be.  Mitch grimaces and bites down on his bottom lip before tilting Aasim’s chin up,  _ god he was perfect.  _

 

“Don’t worry about it, Books. I’m fine.”  He whispers and leans down, kissing his cheek. Aasim’s cheeks flushed and he scowls a bit,  letting out a breath Aasim sighs and stands up. “I’ll go get dinner for us.” He told him, giving him a gentle smile he walks away.  Mitch blows out a breath, he felt bad for not telling Aasim what happened to his hand, it’s a secret to why it happened. But, he hated hiding things from Aasim, and he didn’t want to make a up a lie so he just brushed it off anytime Aasim asked. 

 

A few minutes later, Aasim comes back with two bowls. They eat and talk a bit, the sky was starting to darken and Mitch knew it was time to put his plan into action.  

 

“Hey, Sim?” He grabs his lovers attention, Aasim tilts his head arching a brow his gaze questioning. Mitch clicked his tongue and held his hand out, “Come with me.” He smiles, Aasim looks at him suspiciously before taking his hand. Mitch laces their fingers together and rubs his thumb over the back of his hand before leading him to the bell tower. 

 

“What are we doing, Mitch?” Aasim asks, his tone was questioning and Mitch really didn’t blame him considering he asked him to come with and had no reasoning behind it. 

 

“Just hush and climb the bell tower, you will see.” He smirks and starts to climb up, Aasim lets out a annoyed breath and starts to climb up the tower.  When they got to the top, Mitch pulled out a cloth from his back pocket and tied it around Aasim’s eyes making the bookworm grumble. 

 

“Why are you covering my eyes?” 

 

Mitch ignored him and led him over to where the blankets and pillows where. “Wait right here.”  He told him and quickly goes and lights the candles, when he was done he rushes back over and glances up at the sky, perfect timing. Slowly he unties the blindfold, Aasim’s eyes widen and he looks over at Mitch with wonder in his eyes. 

 

“Y-you did this?” He whispers, Mitch chuckles lightly and takes his hand and sits them down. “Well, I had some help from a certain music man and angsty Violet.”  He says, drawing a small laugh from Aasim. Reaching over, Mitch turns on the radio skipping to track three. A fond smile tugs on his lips at the familiar song, he stands up and offers his hand out to Aasim. 

 

“May I have this dance?”  

 

Aasim’s eyes light up and he takes his hand, Mitch pulls him up and wraps his arms around his waist, his heart pounds in his chest as Aasim wraps his arms around his neck as he gently begins to sway them. 

  
  


_ Wise men say only fools rush in _

_ But I can't help falling in love with you _

_ Shall I stay? _

_ Would it be a sin _

_ If I can't help falling in love with you? _

  
  


Mitch closed his eyes, was he really about to propose?  He opens his eyes and glances down at Aasim, leaning down a bit he presses a kiss to his forehead.   _ You can do this, just build up to it like Louis told you. _ He tells himself, he continues to sway them, his heart pounding harshly in his chest. 

 

_ Like a river flows surely to the sea _

_ Darling, so it goes _

_ Some things are meant to be _

_ Take my hand, take my whole life too _

_ For I can't help falling in love with you _

 

There was no denying that he loved Aasim, he broke from his hardened shell for Aasim. He could do this, he came this far so he couldn’t back down now. 

 

_ Like a river flows surely to the sea _

_ Darling, so it goes _

_ Some things are meant to be _

_ Take my hand, take my whole life too _

_ For I can't help falling in love with you _

_ For I can't help falling in love with you _

 

Taking a breath, he takes a step back. “Close your eyes for me, Books.” He tells him softly, Aasim frowns but compiles,  taking a breath he grabs the ring keeping his own in his pocket. He steps closer and takes Aasim’s hand and slides the ring onto his ring finger.  

 

“Open your eyes,”  he whispers, Aasim’s eyes flutter open and his eyes land on the ring. “M-Mitch?” He whispers, “A-are you?” Mitch nods and he takes both of Aasim’s hands into his, lacing their fingers together. 

 

“This is why I was busy two weeks ago. Also why I’m injured.” He tells him, Aasim opens his mouth to speak but Mitch beats him to the punch.  

 

“I know that I’m not the most romantic guy in the world… But I love you, Aasim and I know the rings aren’t perfect, but will you do the honor of becoming my husband?” 

 

Aasim nods, his eyes misting over a bit. Mitch lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and he slips his own ring onto his finger. Aasim smiles and looks down at his ring, gasping softly as his eyes land on the engraving.  Mitch opens his arms and stumbles back a bit as Aasim rushes towards him, his arms wrapping around him. 

 

Leaning down, he brings their lips together into a gentle kiss. He did it… Aasim said yes! He breaks the kiss and locks eyes with Aasim. 

 

“I love you, Books.”  He whispers. Aasim just smiles and leans up,  bringing their lips together again, “I love you too, Bombs.” 


End file.
